


Highway to Hell

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Everything will be fine, Gen, Motorcycle Crash, WE need more Mozzie fanfic, car crash, so i wrote a sadish one, there's no death here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: On his day out, Something happens to Max, with the aftermath.
Relationships: Tori "Gridlock" Tallyo Fairous & Max "Mozzie" Goose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE MOZZIE FANFICS

For the first time in at least a month, Max has a day off. He could have spent it doing his favorite things like dirt biking or lounging around and messing with his pests. Instead, he did something nice for the others, and he out to the stores for them, as he was the only one off that day. He remembered that he herd Tori complaining to the other girls that she was getting low on her things.

Max being Max, interrupted their conversation, stating that he had a day off in 3 days and would go for the store for them. The others took advantage of this and asked him to get them some things as well, giving him some money for them. It was a nice thing to do for someone as busy as the operators of Rainbow.

“So Tori needs tampons, Grace pads, and Monika a new heating pad. That’s it?” He said over the phone in his helmet. Normally you cant do a phone in a motorcycle helmet, but Max’s helmet is a military one with a built-in phone.

“Oh yea, I want some chocolate please, ill pay you back when you get back here,” Eliza asked of Max.

“Will do! Tori, you want me to get us some snacks as well?” He asks her.

“Sure, I think we are getting low in vegemite and I want some Tim Tams,” She says. Watching the light he is currently sitting at, it turns green.

“Im getting myself some Tim Tams!” He says, revving his motorcycle and starting to go through the light. The call goes silent for a second besides the sound of a motorcycle. What the girls don’t realize is the event about to take place in a split second. Max with his sharp skills sees something out the corner of his eye, so he snaps his head to the left. What he sees is a very fast red car coming straight at him.

“This is gonna hurt” He whispers to himself, which ends up being picked up through the call and to the girls, who perk up at those words.

“Max?” Tori asks, right before she hears tires screeching and a loud crash as the call goes silent, but not gone. They can hear as someone runs up to Max but nobody pays it any attention. The 4 of them just sit there for a second before it all hits them.

“I'll go get Gustave!” Monika says as she runs off towards the Infirmary.

“If its fine with you, im going to hack the call and use his last signal to find his location,” Grace asks Tori, who just sits there in silence.

“I'll get on the phone with Harry,” Eliza says, pulling out her phone.

For now, let's go to Monika

She runs down a hallway and nearly hits the wall as she turns the corner. She says excuse me as she rushes past recruits and fellow ops, those turn to her in confusion, watching as she continues to run.

Getting to the infirmary and to Gustave’s area she opens the door harshly. Gustave and Maxim turn to look at her in surprise, not expecting her. Before they can ask she explains.

“Max’s been hurt,” She says. Gustave looks relieved that it wasn’t something big and Maxim rubs his wrist, probably what he hurt.

“What did he do now?” Gustave asks Monika, seeming a bit sarcastic due to Max getting injured a lot more than others.

“We don’t 100 percent know, we were on a call with him as he’s going to the store for us and I think he got into an accident. Grace is trying to find his location and Eliza is on the phone with Harry and I don’t know how Tori is doing but it probably isn't well” She says, a bit out of breath.

“I'll go get my gear and start heading out, once Grace gets a location ill find the closest hospital, Maxim if you can go try and comfort Tori, I know you two work together on your gadgets a lot,” Gustave tells them both. Monika and Maxim head back to the common area the girls are in as Gustave goes to get his gear and most likely Max’s file. When they get back Tori is crying and Grace is still working on getting a location.

“Got it! And Cams!” Grace shouts as she achieves what she wanted to do. She connects her tablet to the tv in the room and plays the shot from a camera on the corner of a building. You can see Max waiting opposite the camera for the light to turn green, his mouth moving as he chats with them. The light turns green and he starts to go. Once through the first few lanes, he snaps his head to the left and they watch as a speeding car his Max head-on and he goes flying out of camera range. As the car that hit Max went through, another car slams into the back, sending the red car spinning into other traffic, hitting other cars, as Max’s light was the only one green.

Over the call, they hear Max mumble out Tori’s name along with the helmet being set down.

“Max!” They all yell out! One of the paramedics in the back hears it and pick up the helmet, not putting it on but talking into it.

“You said his name was Max?” He says. Gustave goes up and picks up the phone.

“Max Goose has a history of small injuries from his competitions and working in the Australian military. My name is Gustave Kateb, head doctor the team he works for. I have his file with me and I can meet with the doctors at the hospital you are taking him to if you told me the name of it. It has everything they need it.” He explains to the paramedics, who tell him the hospital name. Gustave turns to Tori and the others.

“I'll be going now, Tori, ill call you when he’s allowed visitors and his state ok? Until then get some rest and relax, Max will most likely be fine, he’s survived a lot.” He says to her. Gustave heads out the room and out of the base. Maxim turns to Tori.

“If it will make you feel better, they probably left his bike there, we can go get it and start work on it?” He asks. She nods yes and they head out to Tori’s car, as its big enough. Grace sends them the details of where it is and they head off.

Reaching the crash site the watch at police talk to the people around the scene still and some volunteers are picking up the pieces of the cars and Max’s bike, putting them together. The local police recognize Tori and Maxim as a few of the soldiers who work on the base. One of them comes up to us.

“One of yours?” She asks, pointing at the bike.

“Yea, my partner,” Tori says to her.

“Take it then, we’ve already gotten photos for evidence, turns out the guy running the light was a someone Wanted, stolen car and no insurance. The fact that he hit one of yours means his time is going to be a lot higher, or at least his bail is” The cop says.

“Thank you,” Maxim says as they load Max’s bike into the back of Tori’s van.

Let's take a short break from Tori and head to another good friend of Max’s, Emmanuelle, or Emma as he calls her.

Walking into the common room she didn’t expect a picture to be up on the television of an intersection, or how grim everyone in the room looks.

“What is going on?” She asks of the 3 girls. Grace just points at the TV and unpauses the looping video. Emma watches as her friend gets injured and thrown down the street.

“Where is he?” Emma asks as Grace pauses the video.

“The hospital, Gustave is already over there and told Tori he would call her when he was allowed, visitors. Until then we can't do anything. I do remember Maxim and Tori going to get his bike if you want to help them fix it?” Monika says pointing down the hallways to the workshops. Emma turns around and heads in that direction.

Coming up to one of the workshops she spots Maxim and Tori working on Max’s bike. She stops and knocks on the door frame. They both turn and look at her.

“Need some help?” Emma asks the two.

“Sure, our hands are a little too big to do the wiring” Tori responds and Emma gets to work helping fix his bike.

“Have you gotten any information for Gustave?” She asks Tori.

“Nope, but it's only been about 2 hours since he left,” Tori says to Emma.

The three of them continue to work on Max’s motorcycle until Gustave finally calls two more hours later. Tori grabs her phone as it plays Gustave's ringtone and answers the call, putting it on speakerphone

“How is he?” Tori asks.

“Awake surprisingly, he broke two ribs and his right arm, lucky nothing in his hand were broken even though they hit the ground first. We were concerned about him having a concussion but everything seems ok.” Gustave tells them. 

“We’ll be on our way there,” She says to him before hanging up the call. Maxim and Emma already put away the tools while Tori was talking to Gustave and they head out. The ride is mainly silent as Tori drives them to the hospital Max is at. She parks her van near the most empty part of the parking lot so it doesn't block other cars in the lot. Walking up to the main door they spot Gustave waiting there for them, in his lab coat and uniform.

“Cmon, ill take you up to his room,” Gustave says as he turns and starts heading down a hallway. Tori, Maxim, and Emma all follow him to the elevator where they get into the next empty one. Pressing the button for floor 4, where they keep short term patients, they head up to where they are keeping Max. Finally reaching the right room, Room 413, Tori pushes open the door, heading inside. Max turn’s his head at the sound of the door opening.

“There’s my favorite girl!” He says as he spots Tori, who just lets the other inside.

“And my other favorite girl!” He says as he spots Emma.

Tori takes one of the chairs and goes to sit next to Max’s bed in it.

“How you feelin?” She asks her friend.

“Could be better, but at least ill be back at the base in the next few days, even if its still bed rest in the infirmary” Max says to her.

“That’s good, it’ll make it easier for us to see you” Emma pipes in.

“We got your bike” Maxim mentions.

“You got my bike? You guys didn’t have to, I could have just bought a new one with the money I was saving up” Max says to the three of them.

“Im gonna go figure out when I can move you to the base,” Gustave says, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

“Max, that’s the only bike you’ve had since you got into the Academy, of course, I was gonna try and salvage as much as I can. It may need new mirrors and maybe a new peg but other than that It was in pretty good shape!” Tori says to him, reminding him of the sentimental value of his bike.

“Thank you, Tori. Im guessing you two helped as well?” Max says, turning to the other two.

“We were working on it when Gustave called us,” Emma mentions. Gustave comes back into the room right after that.

“They want to keep you here for 2 days to make sure you have to underlying problems like internal bleeding but then it's to the base for bed rest with me,” He says to Max.

“At least I can tinker on my pest launcher there!” Max says enthusiastically, which gets everyone to laugh.

Everything was gonna be okay, even if recovery took a while.


End file.
